Stuck at Snape's
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Hermione is stuck with Snape for the summer, but while there she discovers she has a lot in common with him and Draco. NO SLASH! NO PAIRING! Father/mentor thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Daughter, have you met Adam Campbell? He's the son of Julie and Eric- you remember the Campbells?"

Hermione nodded, holding a hand out for Adam to kiss. "Very nice to meet you." She forced a smile on her face, wishing it was Ron had been allowed to come with. Ron would have said something that would have made her laugh. Or...he'd have started a fight, which Hermione would have been fine with for once. She could only take so much of having her hand molested...

"Oh the pleasure is all mine." Adam purred, eyeing her up and down to the point that Hermione wished she hadn't been forced into such a ridiculously short dress.

"Adam here only have four more years until he's a licensed doctor." Julie gushed, starting off the bragging war that everyone in high-society waged.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Hermione's father applauded. "Hermione is on her way to a great career herself. Top in her class and the one above it."

Hermione took a rather large swig of her champagne, feeling like a cow being inspected before purchase.

"Quite a feat!" Eric gave a smile that had no hint of warmth. "But you would do good to devote more of your money unto other matters besides schooling. She's a woman, she doesn't need to waste her time or your money on school."

Hermione bit her tongue, tasting the blood that shot out. But she knew better than to say anything. She just stood and grinned, taking care to make sure her back was straight. She'd have taken a big breath, had she not been worried her dress would rip as a result.

"Oh yes." Adam nodded, a pompous look on his face. "Must men my age would prefer a wife who could stand by his side during events, and make his fellow guests jealous."

"Yes." Eric agreed. "And a woman doesn't need an education for that, just a pretty face."

That stung. They were calling her ugly, and the 'polite' way in which they were saying it hurt worse than when someone sneered it at her out of anger. "But what of a woman who could offer a quip or two of her own?" She asked, judging the distance between her and her father. She was safely out of slapping range, but still, she decided to keep quiet like a passive sheep.

"A smart man doesn't need a woman to help him out." Her mother said through gritted teeth, giving Hermione a look that had her quieting up.

"Hermione, be a lamb and dance with me." Adam held his hand out, not even bothering to assume that he might be rejected. Hermione bit back a groan as she put her hand on his arm and fluttered her lashes up at him. He lead her to the dance floor, that haughty look still on his face. "You know, you really ought to talk less." He scolded. "It's not seemly."

Hermione tasted more blood as she clamped down on her tongue. "Oh, I am so sorry. Sometimes I forget." She giggled, mimicking the behavior of her rich muggle ' girl friends.'

"You really should try harder to break the habit." Adam continued. "Most girls can get away with running their mouths because they're pretty, but you..."

Hermione swore her tongue would be severed by the end of the night. "I'll behave." She promised, taking care to keep her dancing perfect and light despite the fact that she wanted to punch the older boy with whom she danced. "You're as bright as Alaska in December." Hermione muttered.

"Thank you." Adam seemed even more smug at the 'compliment', though Hermione had no idea how that was possible. Hermione was smug that she had gotten away with insulting his intelligence, and also slightly horrified that he was going to be a doctor if he couldn't even catch on to sarcasm.

"You know, if you'd fix that hair of yours you'd be quite pretty."

"Thank you." Hermione had had enough. "If you'd pull your head out of your ass you'd be able to see that the sun doesn't shine out of it." She pulled away from, stomping off as he stared after her with his mouth agape.

She made her way outside the large country club, yanking her heels off so she could run on the grass course without breaking her ankles. She ran for a good ten minutes before she was on the back nine, and once there, she decided to seat herself on a decorative boulder. She glared down at the neatly trimmed grass. The only reason she had been born, was so that her parents could have something brag about. They had spent her whole life grooming her to be a trophy-wife, a mindless robot. It was times like this she wished she had been a boy, at least then she'd have more freedom. And maybe then she'd have been showed at least a little affection. She fought back tears. Why did people have kids if they didn't even want them? She had been so lucky, being a witch, because that was the only way she was able to get away from all this high-society bullshit. Yeah, some called her a know-it-all at Hogwarts but she was fine with that. She couldn't help it, she reasoned. Before magic, her brains were the only thing that had made her special. It had been that that separated her from the crowd.

"Miss? Miss Granger? You are okay?" A heavily-accented voice had Hermione looking up to see Polly, her favorite person in that whole country club. The old lady gave a sympathetic smile as she sank down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "You ignore them." Polly insisted. "Just remember, you are kind and smart and beautiful. And no words they say can take that away."

"I just couldn't take much more." Hermione sniffed, leaning into Polly. "I insulted Adam." She admitted, feeling to guilt at the action, but rather anxiety as she knew her parents would be furious.

"Hermione, you shouldn't be taking that at all." Polly insisted. "But soon enough you'll be old enough to leave this all behind you."

"Not soon enough." Hermione smirked.

"Oh child, I'll be leaving next year for my much-earned retirement. And I'll put you in my suitcase and take you with."

"DAUGHTER!"

Hermione turned cold, and she quickly shoved her shoes on. No need to further anger her parents.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!" Her father was soon right in front of her, glaring down at her along with her mother.

"Do you know how much you've just embarrassed us!?" Her mother screeched. "And Polly- what are you doing here!? You're needed in the kitchen!"

"Yes, Miss. Excuse me." Polly gave Hermione one last squeeze, before hurrying off knowing that if she stayed it would just anger Hermione's parents more.

"Well, daughter?" Her mother demanded, making Hermione wonder if her parents had a hard time remembering her name.

"He called me ugly!" She argued. "I get it okay!? I'm ugly!"

"We have the money!" Her mother yelled back. "Why won't you let us fix you?"

"Because I'm not an object!" Hermione yelled. "I have a brain! And unlike every female in this whole...'charade', I have a brain."

SLAP! The hard hand of her father's crashed against her face, knocking her too her knees. Her eyes watered, but she couldn't even get up before her mother yanked her up by her hair. "Keep it up, you little shit, and we'll never let you go back to Hogwarts..." Her father whispered in her ear, before shoving her forward. "Get your fat ass inside."

"What are you going to do when I turn seventeen?" She screamed, dodging her fathers grabbing hands. "When I leave? Who are you going to parade around then!?"

"Leave?" Her mother scoffed. "And what? Go to live with that poor redhead?"

"Ron! His name is Ron!" Hermione's blood was boiling. "And I'd rather live in box than live one minute more with you than I had too!" She was seething. "The second I'm seventeen, I'm gone!"

"Keep threatening that, and I'll snap your wand in half!" Her father growled, roughly grabbing her and shaking her.

"You don't think my friends would come for me? Or any of my teachers!?" She yanked away. "They're responsible adults! Unlike you! Who has kids if they don't even want them!?" She marched away, but only made it a few feet before she felt hands on her neck. They were rough, and she was soon on her knees again as the breath left her lungs.

"I could kill you..." Her father whispered. "You don't think your mother and I could have another child? A prettier one?"

000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000

Hermione arrived home at three in the morning. As soon as their limousine had stopped, she had run out the door and into the house straight to her room. Locking the door, she sank down on her bed. She wasn't crying, she was furious. Her father and mother didn't hit her a lot, their usual method of abuse was neglect or emotional. But never before had her father threatened to kill her. Swallowing hard, she started to pack her trunk. She threw in everything she could think off, most of them books, and then grabbed her wand. She was only thirteen, but she knew she could manage the magic she was about to use. She had read plenty about it, and she had a brilliant mind. The only thing stopping her was the thought that she'd be breaking rules..and not just school rules but laws. But Dumbledore would understand, and he would get her out of trouble. After all, Harry was always getting into trouble and then Dumbledore was always getting him off. He'd do the same for her. She shrunk her trunk quietly as she was able, half expecting the ministry to swarm into her home.

"What the hell was that?!"

Hermione took a sharp breath, before shoving her window open. Using a hovering charm so she could jump from the third floor without shattering her bones. As soon as she hit the ground she rolled and then ran down the driveway. She was panting by the time she reached the front gate.

"Open the gate!" She pleaded, desperate as she heard the sounds of a car coming down the drive.

"I can't do that Miss. Granger, I'm so sorry." Donny did seem sympathetic. "But your father just buzzed me and told me he'd have my ass if I let you out."

Hermione was about to argue, when the sound of tires crunching gravel got louder. She gave Donny a look that let him know she didn't blame him before she took off away from the gate. She ran a few feet before stopping. She looked up at the black gate. It was impossibly high, and she knew her fat ass wouldn't be able to squeeze through those thin slats. But she was running out of time, she could hear her father yelling in the distance. She gave growl before pulling out her wand once more. She didn't know how to vanquish them, but she did know how to melt them down. It took a minute, but she was able to smoosh through the jagged hole. It was a tight squeeze, and painful, but she made it and soon she was running off again. But only a few feet, she was out of breath and it was needless to tire herself out anymore. She pulled her wand out. She was taking the Knight bus.

0ooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0

"Little Whinging?" Hermione asked, hoping that Shunpike would know what she was talking about.

As Stanley prepared to drive off, Hermione quickly found a seat in the way back. It wasn't really a seat, but rather a floor, but in her little nook between seat and wall she was hidden. And that was what she wanted. She wrapped her hands around her knees, taking care to keep her diminished trunk in her lap. She wished she had had the hindsight to change from her dress, but she probably hadn't had time too anyways. She had wanted to say the Burrow, knowing that Molly would take her in and make her feel like welcomed, and that Ron would be there. But they would ask questions. She just needed time to calm down first, and she could do that at Harry's. She knew the Dursleys were awful people, but she didn't think they'd turn a girl with nowhere else to go away. Especially since she was mostly muggle. She'd even sleep in the damn yard if that was what it came too.

She felt her eyes get heavy, and she shut them. She was hidden and since it was three in the morning only a few drunk wizards and one blind hag were on the bus, which meant no one would bother her or question her about her state. She frowned. What was she going to Harry? She didn't want to explain right away to him either. Maybe she could managed to convince him to give her time, afterall he wasn't as overprotective and impatience as Ron. She didn't fight back her yawns, nor the darkness of sleep that took over.

00000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000ooooooooooo

"Wake up!"

Hermione grunted as someone shook her.

"Hey, we're at your stop. Get up." The voice was kind, so Hermione opened her eyes. She was glad to see it was Stanley and that she hadn't just dreamed her whole escape. She slowly got to her feet, and smiled at Stanley.

"Thanks." She said sincerely, hurrying off before he could ask her any questions. She jumped out the door, startling when the bus took off behind her.

Making certain her trunk was still with her she looked around. She was in some alley, and it was then that the thought she did not know where exactly Harry's house was occurred to her. She frowned. She couldn't just go and knock on every door, asking who lived there. The police would be called, and how in the hell would she explain to them how she had arrived here from so far away in such short time? They'd never believe her. She started walking, hoping some telltale sign would alert her to the Dursley residence, though she highly doubted it. Harry had told her they liked to keep things as boringly normal as possible. But she could hope, and besides, standing still wasn't helping anything. She walked a few blocked before her feet started to complain and she stopped to throw them off. She left them in the street, not caring that they were easily 300 dollars. They hurt her feet, and she wasn't hauling them around- not when she associated them with such a crappy night. Or a crappy night in general. Continuing on, she spotted a park up ahead. It was a nice little playground, but what attracted her to it was the fact that she could easily hide without detection. She could sleep there for the night, if she couldn't find Harry's, and the police wouldn't be able to see her. As her foot blisters started to bleed, she sank down on a swing, slumping with exhaustion. She was ready to drop.

"Party a little too hard tonight, did we?" The voice was silken and saturated with sarcasm, and she nearly peed herself right then and there. She was almost afraid to look up, but she summoned her Gryffindor courage and brought her eyes up. Professor Snape was standing there, in front of her, one eyebrow raised.

"I wasn't partying." Her tone was angrier than she intended, and she glared down at the grass.

"I didn't think you were the type." Professor Snape drawled, folding his hands across his chest. It was then that Hermione noticed he was in muggle clothes- black and gothic clothes, but still. It was then that the thought that her potions professor was keeping watch on Harry entered her mind, and she didn't bother to ask for confirmation. She knew it was true. "But Ms. Granger, what are you doing here?" He drilled.

"I HAVE A NAME!" She screeched, immediately regretting her outburst. Professor Snape would surely make her next year at school a living hell. But honestly! Was it so hard to say Hermione?

"You're anger would be best displaced on someone else." Her professor hissed. "Now, I'll ask you once more, what are you doing here?"

"With all due respect, that's none of your business."

000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo000000000000000000

Severus had been expected a quick answer, it was Granger afterall, but he got the shock of the day when she had responded so angrily. Something was clearly wrong. And while they were not at the school, he was still an adult and he had a responsibility to look out for the welfare of children- regardless if he liked them or not. "What happened to your face and arms?" He demanded, already knowing the answer. He had worn those marks, and much worse, during his own childhood. And he was damned if he was going to let some child live through what he had. Regardless of what people thought, Snape did have moments of sympathy- especially in manners such as these.

"Isn't it obvious?" She snapped, her eyes filling up with damnable tears. "Look, all I wanted to do was have a night to collect myself!" She ranted, fresh mascara streaks falling over the old ones. "And then I was going to go the burrow and talk to the Headmaster. One night!"

"I assure you that the Dursley's would never let you into their home nor their yard." Severus kept his voice at an even tone, it wouldn't do to let the child think he had gone soft. "And it is very nearly morning, can you not hear the birds?" He demanded.

"It's only three, professor." She argued, looking unsure.

"It's a quarter till six." He drawled. "You're lucky I was passing this park on my way to leave, or you'd have been in for quite a surprise. Potter left for the Burrow not ten minutes ago."

"Then I'll just be going too." The disheveled girl muttered, grabbing her wand from the grass.

Severus easily brought the wand to his hand with a flick of his own wand. "Not so fast. Miss. Granger, have you been using underaged magic tonight?" He demanded, wondering what the hell had happened to the teenager to make her so ready to break the rules of their world.

"Yes. I have." She was speaking through gritted teeth, and he was ready to take points away for tone when he remembered school wasn't in term. "But I had too get away."

"Who hit you?" He demanded again. "If you want to be difficult I can and will force myself into your mind- and I won't filter anything."

"My father and I got into an argument...he slapped me." She kept glaring as the grass, as if it were the reason behind the assault.

"And choked you." Severus added, noticing the very visible rings about her throat. He could tell when the child's eyes started to water that he was correct. "Grab my arm, Granger. I'm taking you to the headmaster."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus had had enough decency to yank off his sweater (he still had a long-sleeve on underneath) and thrust it at the girl who was by no means dressed appropriately. "Put it on, Granger." He demanded, glad when the stubborn girl slipped the black thing on. He was pleased to see it covered her more than that risque red thing she'd been cased in. He looked at her bare feet and sighed before conjuring up a pair of sandals for her. She slipped them on with a grateful look.

"Thank you." Her voice was sincere, and Severus had to give her credit for that.

"Grab my arm, we're appirating." He ordered, not even really giving her a chance to balance herself before he took off. He felt poorly for the girl, but that didn't mean he was going to coddle her. She wasn't Draco after all.

0oooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooo

Hermione nearly fainted when they landed at the gates of Hogwarts. She hadn't had anything to eat for a couple days, as she had been so terrified of not being able to fit into her dress. And apparition was never really fun to begin with, especially when the person took off without telling you there were going to. She had wanted to glare at her professor, but she was a well-behaved girl and wanted to keep it that way. Plus the man had given her shoes for her feet and a sweater.

"No need to be overdramatic, Granger." Snape sighed, giving her a look that clearly meant she was to get it together and now.

"Sorry." She muttered, wishing that someone would just use her name. It had been weeks since she'd heard it. She made sure to keep up with the long strides, not wanting to anger the man further. She had snapped at him, more than once at that. And plus, she could hardly be rude to someone who had been so kind as to give her clothing she could cover herself with. It was the first bit of kindness she'd been shown in a weeks.

It was a silent, but quick, trip to Dumbledore's office. Hermione had been a bit surprised that they hadn't bumped into any other professors, but it was summer. And they had to have had a life too, or at least the desire to sleep in. Sleep. That sounded nice right about now. That and food. Whichever she could get first.

"Chocolate frogs." Snape snarled at the gargoyle, who hurried to open the doors. He gave a gesture, letting her know she should go first. She obeyed, and her dizziness returned on the steps. She forced herself to stay upright, however, pleased with herself when she kept from collapsing.

Snape didn't even reach up his hand to knock, and Hermione was about to knock herself when Dumbledore's voice sounded.

"Come in!"

Snape shoved the door open, ushering her in once more. She walked quickly to a chair, sinking into it gratefully. She was ready to drop. Seconds later Snape was beside her in another chair. "I found Ms. Granger in the park at Little Whinging in her current state."

Dumbledore turned his eyes to her, and Hermione felt scrutinized. She brought her knees up and pulled the large sweater over her knees too, partially cocooning herself. "Hermione," she smiled as he used her name, not only that but with a nice tone, "Care to explain child?"

"I...I had a fight with my parents again." She looked away from the kind gaze to glare at the carpet. "Which is nothing new...but, this time my father actually choked me. I got upset then, because he whispered that he could kill me, and I thought he'd do it the minute he got me alone. So I took off and I took the bus to Harry's...but he was already gone, and the professor Snape found me and took me here."

"How long has this been going on?" Dumbledore asked kindly, casting spells to heal her injuries.

"Always." She muttered, feeling anger build up on the inside. "They only had me so I could be on display! They think it's great fun to dress me up and parade me around! And at the same time they expect me too seen and not heard!" She hadn't realized how angry she was until a few 'toys' on Dumbledore's desk started to shake. She forced herself to calm down, sure she was adding yet another ulcer to the dozens she surely already had.

"Why didn't you tell someone, child?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because it wasn't that bad..." She reasoned. It was just minor abuse, not full-fledged violence. "Until tonight...I was just scared."

0oooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo

"You poor thing." Albus muttered, and Severus cringed.

"Pity is the last thing she could want right now." He had to say something, he knew how it felt. He had been in the same chair, listening to the same man say the same things. He had been irked when Albus had done it, and Granger clearly had been too by the way she barely concealed a glare.

"Ah, yes. I do recall I've had this conversation before." He smirked at Severus, and he rolled his eyes back at the headmaster. That was a private matter, not for Granger's ears. "Hermione, I'm sure the Weasley's would be more than willing to take you in for the summer. Molly absolutely dotes on you."

"Thank you." Granger breathed, relief in her eyes. "But before we go, could I maybe nap in the hospital wing?" The girl bit at her lips. "It's never quiet at the burrow- not during the day."

"Oh, yes. Of course." Albus smiled at her. "In fact, if you'd much prefer you can go and sleep in Gryffindor tower. When you're ready, just come back to my office."

000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000

Hermione all but ran from the room, all the way to her dorm. She had thrown herself down on her bed before it occurred to her that headmaster knew of her situation. She frowned. She didn't much feel like going to live with someone else, but then again the headmaster kept making Harry return home...Hopefully he'd do the same for her. Her father would calm down, eventually. But then again, she had never run away before. She frowned, before undressing. Or attempting too. The dress was just so damn tight. She wiggled and clawed but it was stuck. Sighing she lifted her wand to the dress. Her thousand pound dress...Ron would kill her if he saw her cut the damn dress off. She glared at the tiny fabric before tossing it in the bin. Naked she hurried into pajamas and then looked at the black sweater on the floor. It had been so warm. And...there was no way her professor would be coming up to her dorm. She'd wear it now, and then return it before she left. She sighed as she snuggled into the warm blankets, and closed her eyes for a much needed nap.

0ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Albus had waited until the door to his office had closed before he spoke to what was practically his son, who sat across from him. To the untrained eye, Severus would just look angry, but Albus knew enough to see that Severus was seething. Severus was clearly enraged, just as upset as he was every time Harry was sent back to the Dursley's or when Lucious demanded Draco return Malfoy manner. And of course, Albus was upset too.

"Are you going to make her go back too?" Severus snarled, still in muggle clothes.

"Severus, you know why Harry had to live with the Dursley's." Albus said kindly. "But he's going to be living with Sirius in just a few weeks."

Severus's glare lessened. "About time..." He muttered.

"Severus..." Albus scolded lightly. "You know I would have removed Harry sooner had circumstances allowed."

"I know." Severus sighed. "I don't mean to be so testy."

"I know, Severus." Albus assured. "I know matters such as these strike a chord with you."

"Albus...did you see her arms?" Severus demanded. "You can't make her go back..."

oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000

Hermione woke up slowly, and stretched. Yawning she sat up and jumped from the bed to head to the bathroom for a shower. Throwing her pajamas and sweater off she jumped beneath the nearly scalding water and scrubbed at her skin, hoping to take the feeling of emptiness away. She was in the shower for an hour or more, only to become frustrated when the numbness had not abated. Well, there was only one thing to do than. Dripping wet, and still naked, she walked into her room and sat on the bed. She grabbed her wand and unshrunk her trunk before carefully searching its contents for a flash of silver. She smiled when she spotted the x-acto knife, grateful that that small knife was able to eliminate some of the pressure and numbness she often felt. Breathing in she began to decorate her skin with lines of red. She smirked as the blood dripped. She had overheard Ron once telling Harry that she had amazing skin, if only he knew how ugly the rest of her skin was. One day, she told herself, she'd show Ron...but only him. Her scars were something special, and they weren't just something she'd display for anyone. Ron...she wasn't looking forward to the huge blow-out that would happen when Harry and the Weasley's found out what had happened, and what had been happening. But maybe, just maybe, she could convince Dumbledore not to say anything. Nobody needed to be getting worked up on her account.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione!"

Ron's voice was the first to reach her ears, and his arms were the first to wrap around her as she arrived at the Burrow with Dumbledore. Harry was a close second.

"We weren't expecting you until another week, dearie." Molly smiled warmly as she hugged her.

"I hope its not a problem." Hermione said, smiling sweetly despite the fact that she was still tired.

"Of course not dear." Molly assured, rubbing her back. "Why don't you run off and play with the rest of the children dear while I prepare lunch."

"Good idea Molly, but before I leave I'd like to speak with you and Arthur." Dumbledore smiled, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Hermione's gut sank, but she followed Ron and Harry upstairs to their room. She sank down on Ron's bed with the two boys excitedly told her about some game of Quidditch they had played yesterday. She nodded and smiled, not in the mood for talking but knowing she had to feign interest as it was only polite. What she really wanted was to cry, and for Ron to wrap her arms around her and say something funny that would make her laugh.

"Hey, what's with the sweater?" Harry asked. "It looks like something the Dursley's make me wear."

Hermione forced a laugh. "It's warm." She answered truthfully, and if she was being honest it smelled good. Like irish spring, and not like the disgusting expensive cologne her father always wore.

"So how was that fancy soiree you had to go to yesterday?" Ron asked, putting on a snobby voice as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Mmm yes." Harry muttered, puffing his chest out. "Do tell us."

"It was...something else." She laughed, this time effortlessly. "And I don't think my feet will ever recover from those heels." She groaned, wiggling her now-shoed foot at Ron and Harry.

"You don't belong in places like those." Ron muttered. "You're better than that."

"Much better." Harry agreed. "Otherwise you'd be in Slytherin."

"Really?" Hermione laughed. "Shouldn't you save the rivalry for school?"

"Well, we've got to keep it honed." Ron insisted. "Wouldn't do for us not to have comebacks prepared."

"Since when do you prepare for anything?" Hermione teased.

"Hey." Ron yelled, playfully shoving her shoulder.

"Oh, how uncouth!" Hermione mimicked a snob's voice. "I've never."

000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000

They had been laughing and joking for awhile when Molly called for them to come downstairs.

"Ron wait...can I talk to you?" Hermione grabbed Ron's elbow as the rest of the teenagers in the house thundered down the steps, glad that no one noticed her pulling Ron back into his room.

"'Mione?" Ron asked, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Well, yes. But, I want to talk to you about something...but you have to promise not to lose your cool..."

"Alright...but you have to make it quick or Mum will get suspicious that were alone up here." He grinned. "Are you going to admit to not acing a test or something?" He teased.

"Ron...last night at that soiree, my father and I got into a fight."

"Again?" Ron asked, a sympathetic look on his face. "I'm sure he'll cool down, he always does."

"Ron- he choked me." The words came out easily, though she was still worried what Ron's reaction would be.

"What?" Ron's face immediately turned red, and his fists clenched.

"He..choked me last night...so I ran away..."

"Hermione! Are you okay!?" Ron demanded, placing his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore, Ron. Adam called me ugly one too many time and I just...snapped."

"You're not ugly, and if I see that little-"

"I insulted him and then I ran off." She interrupted Ron, not wanting him to go on a rant as it took awhile for him to calm down. "Then Father found me, and he started to strangle me. He said he could kill me..." The tears started to poke at her eyes again. "Ron, I've tried. I've tried so hard to make them love me...I just can't. I can't do this anymore."

Ron had of course been upset, and he had been muttering oaths under his breath even after Molly had called them downstairs. Hermione had to beg him before he stopped right when they walked into the kitchen. She knew him enough to know that he was still fuming, but he was prudent enough to disguise it as he sat beside Fred.

"It smells delicious." Hermione grinned, looking down at her plate. She hadn't eaten in awhile, and Molly's food was the best to break a fast with. She didn't even wait for a response before taking a large bite.

"Geesh, Hermione. You're eating like your boyfriend now?" George teased, gesturing at Ron of course had shoved a large quantity of food in his mouth.

0ooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo

"Race you to the pitch!" Ginny screamed, taking off outside with the rest of the teenagers at her heels. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at Molly.

"Let me help you clean up." She insisted, already gathering plates from the table.

"Thank you dear." Molly smiled kindly. "It'll be nice to have you here for the next few days."

Hermione startled. Few days? She had been expecting longer than that before Dumbledore sent her home. Was she really such an imposition?

"Oh dear, didn't Albus tell you?" Molly asked.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her voice even as she started to wipe the table clear.

"We love having you here- you and Harry are as good as my own. But Albus seems to think you'd be safer somewhere else. A place where your parents won't be able to find you."

"Oh." Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She was sad she wasn't able to stay here, but was glad she wasn't being forced 'home'.

"It's not that we don't want you here, and that we wouldn't protect you." Arthur assured, filling the sink with dishes so he could wash them. "But this is for the best seeing as we'll be renovating the house for the next few days."

"Renovating?" Hermione asked, curiosity replacing her disappointment.

"Oh yes, the kids must have been so excited they forgot to tell you. We're having another room or two added." Molly explained, starting to dry the dishes Arthur handed her. Hermione grabbed the dried plate from Molly and put it away.

"We just need more space, and since Harry will be leaving to stay with Sirius for a week we thought it would be a good time to get it done." Arthur gave her a warm smile. "We weren't expecting you until Harry returned...otherwise we'd have put it off."

"I don't mind." Hermione assured. "And I'm sure everyone will be excited about having more room." She grinned. "And I'll be happy to help you get them set up when they've been finished."

"Thank you dear." Molly turned to look her in the eyes. "And just remember, you always have a home here."

"Thank..thank you." Hermione's voice was thick. "May I...may I be excused, I need some air."

"Of course dear. Run along now."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000

Hermione headed outside in a hurry, hoping that watching the Weasley's and Harry play quidditch would take her mind off things. At least watching Ron would. It didn't take long for her too find a spot in the grass, and in the sun, that was just a few feet away from the game taking place. She didn't have to crane her neck that much too watch. She sighed. If Ron would just ask, she'd be his.

"Hermione."

She gave a jump at the headmaster's voice, having not heard him approach. She smiled politely as he took a seat beside her, and craned his own neck up to watch the game.

"How are you?" The headmaster asked her, his eyes following Ginny as she reached for and just missed the snitch.

"I'm okay. And you?" Hermione asked, her eyes on Ron who yet again stopped George from scoring.

"Are you certain you are okay?" He asked, looking at her even though Hermione refused to tear her eyes away from the sky. "Did Molly tell you that renovations wouldn't allow you to stay at the Burrow?"

"She did." Hermione nodded. "And don't worry. I think my father will have calmed down in the next few days so I'm not too worried about going home."

"Hermione, you won't be returning to your parents." Dumbledore insisted, and it was then that she looked at him. "At least not until I can be certain it is perfectly safe."

"Than am I staying with Sirius?" She asked. "Or Tonks or someone?"

"Oh no, dear." Dumbledore seemed to become distracted by some move Harry was making, and Hermione waited patiently for him to come back to the conversation. A few minutes had passed before she spoke up.

"With whom than?"

"You like to read, don't you Hermione."

Hermione was getting a tad irritated with the older man, but she knew Dumbledore always had a reason for the things he did. "Very much." She agreed.

"And you like learning don't you? And being able to ask questions?"

Hermione nodded, but she couldn't think of anyone in the order who fit such descriptions and or wanted to have a teenager with them in their home. "I do." Was Dumbledore going to let her stay at the castle? She highly doubted it, he wouldn't even let Harry do such a thing. And she knew that headmaster was very fond of him.

"How would you like to stay with someone who has a very large library of both muggle and wizard books? Someone who would have answers to all your questions?"

"I think I'd very much like that." She answered, wondering just who fit that description. Was Dumbledore going to take her to his house or something? Did Dumbledore even have a house?

"Excellent." The headmaster grinned as Harry let a whoop, seconds after catching a hold of the snitch. "I'll be back for you in a few days, do have your things prepared."

"You haven't told me where I'm going?" Hermione gave the man a look, wondering if he was being purposely unclear.

"Oh, you'll find out sound enough."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione couldn't help but feel she had been tricked as she sat on Ron's bed and waited for Dumbledore to take her to professor Snape's. What the hell? She would have been furious, had she not trusted Dumbledore so completely. She knew Snape wouldn't kill her or hurt her, but why the hell would the headmaster take her from one place that didn't want her only to send her to another?

"This is completely ridiculous!" Ron was ranting. "I don't see why he won't let you stay here. Mum and Dad already said they don't mind!"

"And correct me if I'm wrong," Harry muttered, "But I don't see Snape's house as being 'safe.'"

"You'd be better off in the streets." Ginny agreed.

"Or..." Fred started.

"Dead." George finished, only half-joking.

"I'll be fine..." Hermione sighed. "Snape doesn't hate me that much...I'll just stay out of his way."

"I'll owl you every day." Ron promised. "Or floo you." He gave her a tight hug, one that lasted longer than anyone elses. "I got your back." He whispered in her ear, before pulling away.

"I'll be fine." She assured, and really she wasn't scared. She knew Snape would never hurt her. He might be mean and snarky, but she was used to it and she was sure she could keep out of his way. And if she were being honest, she had to be one of the most tolerable Gryffindor's to him. She could behave.

"Hermione." Dumbledore walked into the room right as Ron had released her. "Are you ready to head out?"

She nodded and gave Ron one more smile before the older man out of the room and outside. And his gesture she grabbed his arm, steeling herself for the takeoff.

0ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooo

Hermione groaned as they landed. Apparition was never fun, especially not when one's guts were already churning. She steadied herself before she looked around. They had landed in a rather large backyard, concealed from the outside with large shrubs and a black gate. But unlike in her yard, the gate didn't make it feel like a prison. In all honestly the yard was nice. It had a large garden, and a quick glance was all it took to see that it housed not only muggle plants but plants of the magical variety as well. That would certainly warrant some investigation, that is if Snape would allow it. There was also a rather nice gazebo in the center of the garden, and Hermione had to fight the urge to go to it right that moment. There was also a nice sized pond within the yard, and she couldn't help but wonder if she'd be able to take a dip.

"Yes, Severus has quite the backyard." Dumbledore nodded, letting her look for a moment more before leading her away toward a three-story home. "I must say the front yard pales in comparison."

"Did professor Snape inherit this house?" She asked, amazed at its size. There was no way a person could afford this on a teachers salary. Could they? Did wizard world teachers make more?

"Indeed he did." Dumbledore nodded. "When he was sixteen I believe. He was the only male within the close family."

Hermione kept quiet, as she walked up the steps to the door. She had been expected Dumbledore to knock, but instead he walked right in! But if anyone could get away with such behavior, she figured, it would be him. She stopped at the sight in front of her. The entry way alone was huge, but it wasn't cold and impersonal like she had expected. It was warm- almost like the Weasley's home. She was amazed, and impressed, and she had been wondering if the foyer had come like this, or if Snape had customized it. She had almost been expecting the place to be gloomy like the dungeons...

She had been lost in her questions when she noticed that Dumbledore was no longer at her side. She cursed herself before hurrying down the entryway. She found herself in a large kitchen, with no signs of Dumbledore. She sighed inwardly, and decided to look about. She was surprised at the amount of muffle appliances that lined the granite counters, and she wondered who had introduced her professor to such gadgets. She had been admiring the beautiful color of the cabinets, when her eyes were drawn to the refrigerator- or rather what was on it. She felt a bit snoopy as she looked, but Snape had known she was coming and he had had a chance to remove them. It wasn't cluttered with paper, but it was enough to make it seem that a family lived there instead of just one man. She looked at a muggle photo, that was being held in place by a blue magnet. She was surprised as she stared. There was a young man, in his early twenties, holding a blonde baby in his arms and grinning as if he had just won the lottery. The black-hair man was looking at the child, like a father would, and for a moment she pondered who it could be before the obvious struck her. It was Snape and Draco- it had to be. She was in his house, and that blonde hair was unmistakable. She found in hard to look away from the photo of a grinning Snape, but there was plenty else to look at. A grocery list on muggle paper let her know that milk was needed- or more specifically chocolate milk as someone had taken care to write in large red letters directly next to the black ink. She took in a parchment next, noticing how oddly it stuck out as it was the only non-muggle material on the fridge. A quick glance let her know it was Draco's school report- and that he had passed nearly every course with flying colors. She forced herself to move on from the kitchen, wanting to find Dumbledore again.

She found herself in a surprisingly warm and inviting living room, and she could hardly believe this was a home that belonged to Snape. Again, she was surprised at the muggle appliances. She glanced at the nice carpet before slipping of her shoes. It wouldn't do to track anything into the living room. Stepping into the room, she was pleased with how soft the carpet was. She was even more delighted when she touched a couch and found it was softer yet! The same with the chairs that were housed in the room. A fireplace sat directly in front of the couch, as was expected, but above the large fireplace a large television was mounted. She stared in wonder at it, wondering if Snape even really watched the thing. She hadn't had to wonder long, as she looked down at a coffee table to see a remote control- someone was using the thing than. She couldn't believe how homey the place was. A cup of juice sat on the coffee table in front of the couch, and a pair of socks sat on an end table by one of the chairs. She wondered at that, as Snape didn't seem like one to allow such things in his home. She had thought about moving them herself when she noticed the titles of a few books on the coffee table. Don Quixote, Les Mis, Canterbury Tales...all muggle books she loved. And then there was one non-muggle book. A book that had only just come out days ago. Judging by the book mark beside it though, and the fact that it had been on the bottom of the pile, the reader had already finished it. It was a thick book, but she knew she could probably accomplish the same feat if she'd be allowed to borrow it. She flipped open the cover as she sat on the couch, loving the sounds a new book made. She had been lost in her reading, unable to help herself, when a sharp cry had her jerking her head up. She gave a cry of surprise when she noticed a large black owl was eyeing her her shrewdly. "Hello..." She said weakly, reaching out a slow hand. She was rewarded with a loud noise of complaint from the beast and she quickly withdrew her hand. She shut the book and stood up when the bird cawed again, looking agitated. She sank down on the couch and and owl calmed down. She was at a loss for what to do. She didn't want to anger the bird, as it looked like it could easily tear a sizeable amount of flesh from her skin and she was also concerned it would anger Snape. She was being held prisoner by an owl.

"Thorn doesn't bite." A voice said.

Hermione turned her head cautiously (one eye on the bird) toward the sound. She was shocked to see Draco standing in the stairwell, leaning over the banister to gesture at the creature. She was all the more shocked to see Draco in muggle jeans and a muggle shirt. "What?" She asked, sounding stupid in her surprise.

"The bird." Draco said flatly, and Hermione was was amazed that the usual snobbery and disdain were gone from the boy's voice. "It won't bite you...it just acts like it will."

Hermione normally wouldn't have believed him, but Draco seemed sincere enough. And it was only a bite she'd suffer if she had been wrong. So she forced herself to hold a hand out to Thorn and pet her. She squawked, but much to Hermione's pleasure she didn't bite. She relaxed a bit, and started to rub the soft feathers.

"Hermione." That was Dumbledore's voice and she looked up to see her headmaster and Snape in the stairwell. "I was wondering where'd you gone off too." The old man smiled at her as he and Snape descended, leaving Draco watching in the stairwell. "I see you met Thorn...her bark is much worse than her bite you'll find...much like Severus's..." He muttered the last part, but Hermione's hearing was sharp and she heard it. Snape had glared at the statement, but otherwise kept silent until he and the headmaster were both seated in two of the chairs.

"I'm sorry, headmaster...I got a bit distracted is all." She admitted, hoping Snape wouldn't take it offensively.

"You don't seem to be the type that gets distracted." Snape drawled.

"I'm sorry, Professor..." She insisted, scratching the owl as she found it calmed her nerves. She wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but she wanted to be overly cautious not to step on any toes.

"Don't you have a cat?" Draco demanded, still leaning over the banister.

"What?" She asked, again sounding stupid.

"A cat." Draco repeated. "That half-tiger thing...?"

"Oh...right." She nodded, Crookshanks had been outside when she had run away. She knew he'd be okay on his own for a few days, with how smart he was. She'd have to ask Dumbledore if he could take her to go and get him. "Crookshanks."

"Where is he?" Draco demanded, looking around- almost as if he were excited.

"Ummm...he's at my house." She shifted uncomfortably, not sure when the polite time would be to ask Dumbledore to take her.

"I'll go and get the cat. Albus- will you show her around?" Snape asked, already standing.

"Um, sir...maybe I should go with...Crookshanks is picky about who he likes..." She didn't think Snape would be happy if her cat ripped up his flesh. And she didn't think her cat would be happy if Snape man-handled him.

"I assure you, I'll be fine." Snape insisted, already heading out of the living room.

Hermione gave the headmaster a bewildered look, but the elderly man just smiled. "Severus is great animals, believe it or not. Both he and Crookshanks will be fine." He assured. "In fact he is very fond of animals, whether or not he'll admit it."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooo

"I can show her around." Draco offered, remembering that Severus had told him to be kind to Hermione.

"Oh would you?" Albus asked, looking relieved as he leaned back in the recliner. "My old bones could use a rest."

Draco nodded and walked down the steps and into the living room. "Do you want any tea or something?" He asked Albus, not wanting him to get up and get it himself if he was so 'tired.' Albus was very much a grandfather too him just as Severus was very much a father to him. He also knew that Albus was being 'meddling' much as he always was, but still...he could get the man some tea.

"Oh do be a lamb and fetch me a pepsi, won't you?"

Draco smirked, damn that man had a sweet-tooth. He nodded as he headed into the kitchen and grabbed a can from the fridge, and the thought occurred to him that he hadn't asked if Hermione wanted a drink. That was certainly rude, and Severus would surely scold him for neglecting a guest. He grabbed a second can- she was muggle-born, she would be used to such a drink. And if not he supposed he could make her some tea...it didn't take very long if he used the microwave thing. Hoping for the best he made his way back to the living room, nearly tripping over Granger's shoes. Scowling, he shoved them aside. She was just lucky it hadn't been Severus who tripped up on the shoes, or they'd have been thrown out into the yard. He opened the can before handing to Albus, who was now reclined fully and reading from Canterbury Tales.

"Ah, thank you little Dragon." Albus grinned, gratefully taking the beverage.

Draco blushed slightly at the nickname Severus had given him since birth, and hoped Hermione would forget she had ever heard it. "Would you like one?" He asked, holding a can out to her. For a second he thought she wouldn't take it, but after a moments hesitation she grabbed the can and gave a small smile.

"Thanks..." She opened the can and stood up, clearly she was ready for the tour.

"You're welcome." He gestured for her to follow, before leading her from the living room and into the dining room. They hardly used it for dining, as Severus much prefered to eat in the living room. But they did use it for various other things- like when they played a game of chess or scrabble. But still, it was part of the house.

"This is the dining room." He explained, though it was quite obvious. He allowed her to look around, and was silent as she took in the inviting area. She was fingering the oak table, clearly admiring its smoothness as she looked about at the large windows. Draco had always loved that about this room- all the natural light that came in really did make being in there a pleasure.

"It's lovely." She breathed, a bit of shock in her voice. Draco could hardly fault her, Severus did have a certain reputation about him.

"Thanks." He nodded, and gave her a few more moments before leading her out of the dining room and showing her to an office. It was simple yet that was to be expected. Severus didn't really use the room that much, save for when he was dealing with Ministry reports or grading papers and didn't want to be disturbed. The whole room was pretty much just a nice large desk and a few chairs.

Next, came a bathroom. He opened the door and led her inside. There was easily enough room for four in the clean room, which made it easier for him to point out various things. "This is the only bathroom on this floor." He explained, leaning against the glass doors of the shower. "It's big, but pretty basic." Not unlike the bathrooms upstairs, but they'd get to that in just a moment.

"Ready to see the library?" He asked, smirking as a large grin spread across her face. He had already known she would want too, which was exactly why he had saved it for last on the tour of the bottom floor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ready to see the library?" He asked, smirking as a large grin spread across her face. He had already known she would want too, which was exactly why he had saved it for last on the tour of the bottom floor.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione gasped as Draco threw open the doors of the library with a flourish. She had never seen such a large private library. Books upon books, both muggle and magical, lined the walls and shelves. It was quite the sight. Several couches and chairs were placed throughout the rooms, along with tables, making cozy little reading areas. "Did he inherit all these books or were they his?" She asked, knowing full-well that at least a third of them had to belong to her professor.

"It was only half-full before he added his own." Draco explained. "And all the muggle books are his."

Hermione was excited, maybe she'd be able to pass the time by reading. If she stuck herself in a cozy little corner and did nothing but read, she couldn't possibly anger anyone. She already had a few ideas of which books she'd start out reading first. She could read a lot more this summer than she usually could, as there would be no one bothering her or yelling at her. She had been fawning over the library when Draco spoke up again.

"Let me show you the basement..."

She reluctantly left the room to follow him as he lead her to a door. She was expecting the basement to be gloomy, because something had to be. But she was proven wrong yet again. As she walked down the rickety, rail-less stairs she took in an inviting classroom on one side, and a potions lab on the other. There was also another door that was left open-revealing a laundry room. It was bizarre- it was the exact opposite of Snape's classroom at Hogwarts. She was sure she looked a fool with her mouth hanging open, but Draco said nothing snarky.

"You'll have to be careful on those steps." He warned her. "Severus is always saying he'll put up rails- but he never does." The tone in his voice suggested that he had fallen down the steps one to many times, and Hermione took care to note his advice. The stairs did look rickety, and they were steep and narrow.

"Why is there a classroom?" She asked, gesturing at the other half of the room where a few desks and tables and a chalkboard were located.

"Oh, I like to keep my mind sharp- even during the summer. Severus agreed to help me out. He and Albus tutor me sometimes, when I ask. Severus's been tutoring me since before I could talk."

Hermione was curious as to why Draco felt so comfortable calling the grown men by their first names. But it wasn't her place to ask.

"So he is your godfather?" She asked, following him back up the steps. It had been assumed by all that this was the case, but she was always one to like knowing for sure.

Draco nodded, as he lead back into the living room where Dumbledore was now snoring softly. "More than that." He muttered, leading her up the staircase where she had first spotted him. He gestured at a hallway filled with doors. "This is the second-floor, there isn't anything really special in any of these rooms." He pointed out a few select doors. "Those are bathrooms." He barely stopped before he lead her up the steps to the third floor. This hallway had a few less rooms, but judging by the double-doors that each room did have, they were much bigger.

"That's Severus's room." Draco pointed at a door at the end of the hallway, that rested on its own wall. "I'd show you inside, but I'm not sure yet if he'd like that." He pointed out a door on the long wall, kitty-corner from Snapes. "That's my room." He explained. "And I'd let you look but it's a bit...messy." He admitted, before gesturing at the end of the hall at a door that was on its own wall as well. "That room is Albus's...Come on." He lead her to the door, before pushing it open quietly.

Hermione was shocked that Dumbledore had his own room at Snapes, but she was not shocked at the room itself, or how it was decorated. It was blatantly colorful and flamboyant, and if Draco hadn't told her that it was the headmasters, she would have been able to guess.

"Alright." Draco lead her out into the hallway again, taking care to make sure Dumbledore's room was shut tightly. "That door is locked nearly all the time." He pointed at a door in the center of the hall. "Severus uses that room when he's experimenting with magic and stuff." He pointed at another door that was that was left open, revealing a mini-owelry. "It's pretty obvious what that room is for. Just remember that that window in there is always kept open so the owls can get in. It's charmed so the rain and cold can't come through." Draco pointed at a desk in the center of the surprisingly pristine owlery. "That's where the mail is dropped off every time."

"So..." Draco pointed out at a door directly opposite his room. "That is going to be your room naturally." He shoved open the door, to reveal a beautiful room. She was pleased when she noticed her trunk was already at the foot of the bed. She marveled at the king bed, and the thick silken blankets and dozens of pillows. The carpet was soft as she made her way to a door, opening it to reveal a huge walk-in closet. She quickly hurried to the other door- opening it to reveal a grand bathroom. She gasped- it was as nice as those at Sirius's. It had a huge tub, with dozens of faucets, and she couldn't wait to soak. There was also a walk in shower, and she knew for fact that it was the kind that shot water from all directions. There was a large mirror above the expansive sink, and a chair she could sit on while she combed out her hair. Heading out into her room again she noticed a large vanity with a stool set in front. She grinned...this was every girls dream. And true, she was not really a girly girl, but what girl couldn't love a room like this?

"This is amazing..." She breathed, molesting the blankets on her bed. They were so soft.

"There's one more thing I want to show you."

Hermione doubted it could top the library or her bedroom, but she followed Draco out into the hall and into the owlery. He walked to a corner of the room before pulling on a string to reveal steps that lead up into the attic. He lead the way up the steps, and Hermione gasped when she saw what the attic housed. It was an artists dream. Various paintings and sculptures were displayed, while the ones in progress sat ready to be finished. She looked at Draco. "Are these yous?"

Draco scoffed. "No, they're Severus's."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo

Severus had easily found the kitty, and he had returned in less than twenty minutes. He had been speaking with Albus, the cat purring happily in his lap, when Hermione and Draco finally resurfaced. He was pleased to see the girl seemed happy, while he wasn't going to be overly-affectionate he wasn't going to set out to make her life hell. Albus could think what he wanted, he was not going to 'adopt' Hermione like he had 'adopted' Draco. Draco was a different story...he had loved the child as soon as he had laid eyes on him. Hermione would simply a guest, a niece-like surrogate at most. That was all.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus had easily found the kitty, and he had returned in less than twenty minutes. He had been speaking with Albus, the cat purring happily in his lap, when Hermione and Draco finally resurfaced. He was pleased to see the girl seemed happy, while he wasn't going to be overly-affectionate he wasn't going to set out to make her life hell. Albus could think what he wanted, he was not going to 'adopt' Hermione like he had 'adopted' Draco. Draco was a different story...he had loved the child as soon as he had laid eyes on him. Hermione would simply a guest, a niece-like surrogate at most. That was all.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooo

"I trust Draco was polite?" Severus asked the girl, watching Crookshanks run and jump into her arms.

"Very much so." She replied earnestly, smiling down at the cat. "Thank you for getting Crookshanks for me, sir." She was polite as always, making her one of the few more tolerable Gryffindor's. Not that there was an over-abundance of them to begin with.

"You are welcome, Miss. Granger." He drawled. "Do you have any questions?"

"What are your rules?" She asked, still standing stock still.

"Hermione- do sit down!" Albus insisted, gesturing at a chair. The girl hesitated for a moment before sinking down into the plush thing.

"For starters," Draco plunged right in, "If you leave your shoes lying about he'll toss them outside."

"Oh!" Hermione's eyes widened and she made a move to get up.

"I already kicked them aside." Draco assured, and Hermione sank back into the chair.

Thank you." She breathed, clearly still uneasy.

"This isn't Hogwarts, Granger." Severus drawled. "There are very few rules and you'll learn them as time goes by."

The girl nodded, and stared down at her cat. Clearly she was still uncomfortable and would be for awhile. He knew she likely wanted to be alone. "Supper will be ready in an hour or so- why don't you go an arrange your room?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooo00

The girl had all but ran off when he finished speaking and Severus went to the kitchen to start cooking with Albus at his heels.

"She doesn't seem to be afraid." Albus applauded, clearly pleased with Severus's efforts to be somewhat civil.

"She had no reason to be, unless she angers me." He insisted, pulling out a pan. "More so than usual..." He added.

"It's a start." Albus agreed, grabbing another can of Pepsi from the fridge.

"Is the girl allergic to anything?" Severus asked as Albus sat down on the countertop.

"She has a name, Severus." Albus pointed out, giving him a look that clearly meant he expected Severus to use it. "And not that I know of."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Not that you know of?" He scoffed, shaking his head. "Well...she's nearly a fourth-year, she's old enough to notice if there was anything that would kill her in my food...hopefully."

"Hopefully." Albus smirked. "Well...not planning on killing her is a good start."

"Baby steps, Albus." Severus insisted. "Baby steps."

"Oh!" Albus cried out happily as he clued into what Severus was making. "Fantastic! Lasagna! You know, child, you could have been a master chef instead of a potions master."

Severus rolled his eyes, having had this same conversation at least once a week. Cooking was nearly the same as potions- it only served to reason he was just as great at one as he was the other.

"Can I help with anything, Iceling?" Albus asked, using the pet-name he had given Severus at 11.

"You can make the cheesey-bread. If you promise not to burn it. Again."

"A man makes one mistake and..." Albus muttered, a twinkle in his eye as he grabbed another pan.

"One?" Severus scoffed. "Once is a mistake, Albus. Anything after that is a choice."

"I assure you, my intentions are not to fill your house with the smell of singed bread and the grating sound of those damned fire-detectors you insisted on installing."

Severus shook his head. Albus was usually amused at the things that irritated most people, however, fire detectors were not one of those things that the headmaster was fond of. "They wouldn't go off if you could manage to use the oven properly." He pointed out. "And Draco is a particularly heavy sleeper- he wouldn't just wake up if there was a fire."

"Well, I'd rather listen to banshees screaming than those awful noisemakers."

"Life-saving, awful noisemakers, Albus." Severus corrected. "Perhaps if Hogwarts had them, professor Bins would still be alive..."

"The day those things come to Hogwarts..." Albus muttered.

oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooo

Hermione had just finished placing everything where she wanted it, and she sat on the stool in front of her vanity. She didn't want to go downstairs just yet...she just wanted a few moments to herself. She'd head down the steps before she was called, not wanting to anger Snape, but it had only been a half hour so she knew she had a few moments. She wished she had chosen to lay on the bed instead, because the moment she had caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror her mood darkened. She was instantly captivated, and not in a good sense of the word. There she was, her flaws displayed back at her. With her stupid bushy hair that refused to be tamed. She scowled as she yanked at a chunk of it, disgusted with its texture. She should just chop it off, hack it all off. She couldn't do that though, it wasn't expected of her. And good little Hermione always did what was expected of her. Even if the expectations seemed way too high at times. She threw her hair back into a plait, not wanting to look at it any longer. She looked carefully at the door to make sure it was locked. She knew if Snape really wanted to get in her could, but she was sure he would at least knock first seeing as she was a girl. That would give her enough time to re-hide the razor she had carefully taped underneath the vanity. No one would ever look there.

Pulling up the sleeve on her right arm she smiled, tugging the knife through the skin and delighting as the warm blood rushed down. It was beautiful- unlike her. She abused that arm for awhile, calming down as she walked. Not bothering to wait for the blood to stop pouring or dry, she pulled her sleeve down. She would have worked on her left arm too, but there wasn't much room at the moment as it was mostly new cuts that hadn't healed yet. When they healed up- then she'd cut over them. She wasn't hurting enough to want to irritate the fresh wounds, so she let them be and carefully retaped the blade beneath the vanity. She closed her eyes for awhile, breathing deeply, before she stood up. She didn't look at the mirror at all as she left her room, and in fact, she was sure she was going to cover it up that night. She didn't need another reminder of her flaws.

0000000000000oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000oooooo

Draco was eagerly sitting on the couch, the smells from the kitchen making his mouth watering. Supper had been ready for ten minutes already, but Severus was waiting for Hermione to come downstairs before he would let anyone eat. It was only polite, after all. Draco didn't fault her, she didn't know yet just how great Severus's food was. If she knew she'd never dawdle so long.

"Should I go get her?" He demanded, watching the television as Albus had, yet again, slipped in Alice in Wonderland. Draco didn't mind at all, it was a great movie and he had spent many a great night cuddling with Severus on the couch watching it. He associated the movie with only good memories, and just the beginning sequence was enough to make him grin. It would be enough to keep his mind off food...at least for a few moments.

"Give her a few more minutes, Dragon." Severus insisted, settling beside him on the couch. "The foods not going anywhere."

"Exactly." Draco drawled. "It should be going in my stomach."

"You make it sound as if I don't feed you." Severus smirked.

"He doesn't!" Draco put on a face of mock pain as he looked at Albus. "He hits me too!"

"You little shit!" Severus muttered, putting him into a mild choke-hold. Draco wiggled wildly, knowing what would be happening. It was futile, Severus tickled him without restraint, keeping on even Draco could hardly breathe.

"I'm going to pee!" He cried, kicking madly. "Stop!"

"Severus! Stop, that's not how you deal with a brat!" Albus mock-scolded. "Have I taught you nothing?"

"No.." Draco begged, knowing what Albus was going to do. His begging went unheeded. Severus held his arms down while Albus tickled his stomach- knowing full-well that it was his most ticklish spot. He kicked madly, close to peeing himself, but they would have no mercy. There was only one way to stop this torture. "Grampa...Dad...please..."

On cue he was released, and he made a beeline for the toilet. Returning he tried his best to glare, but found himself breaking into a chuckle as Severus held up his fingers threateningly. Still panting he gave Severus a pout before pointedly deciding to to walk over to Albus's chair and squeeze in beside him.

"Switching loyalties." Severus put on a look of pain. "What I did to deserve such betrayal."

Draco stuck his tongue out, earning a look of pride and a hug from Albus.

"Yes...everyday I see more and more Gryffindor within you two."

"Excuse me?" Severus demanded. "How dare you speak to me that way and in my own house?"

"With my mouth." Albus replied simply.

"Yes...everyday I see more and more Slytherin in you." Severus retorted.

"Careful, Severus." Albus jokingly warned. "I won't hesitate to put you over my knee."

Draco laughed loudly as Severus stuck out his tongue at Albus. If people from school could see just how soft Severus was, everyone would stop talking shit about him. But he knew Severus would kill him if he even breathed a word about any of these things.

"You two are both brats." Albus laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000

Hermione finally went downstairs, the smell of the food impossible to ignore any longer. She made certain she was presentable before shuffling into the living room, surprised to see the Dumbledore was still there and that the movie Alice in Wonderland was playing. She stopped short and stared dumbly. She hadn't been expecting any of this.

"Can we eat now?" Draco demanded, his voice eager as he looked at Snape from his perch beside Dumbledore.

"I didn't mean to keep you waiting..." Hermione insisted, worrying that perhaps the only reason Snape was being so polite (kind, even) was that the headmaster was there. Once he left she was fearful Snape would turn on her, and she was just not in the mood to stomach any more criticism.

"You're fine, Granger." Snape drawled, standing up. "Have a seat."

"Yes, sir." She quickly chose a seat on the other end of the couch as Snape disappeared into the kitchen. She was staring at her socks, when he returned minutes later and handed two plates to Draco and Dumbledore.

"What to drink?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pepsi." Dumbledore smiled.

"Milk...Cho-"

Snape cut Draco off. "Chocolate. I know Draco." He actually smirked. "Granger?"

"Oh..um...I'm fine, thank you." She was actually quite thirsty, but she wasn't comfortable enough to ask for anything. Snape gave her a disbelieving look, but headed back into the kitchen anyways. She stared at her socks again, wondering why Draco and Dumbledore hadn't started to eat yet. Draco had clearly been ravenous. She didn't notice when Snape returned, until he spoke up.

"Granger."

She looked up at the silky voice to see Snape holding a plate out to her. She grabbed at the dinnerware that was filled to overflowing with lasagna and slightly burned-at-the-edges cheesy bread. As soon as she had the plate, Snape had held out a cup of chocolate milk. She took that too, and then Snape gave Dumbledore and Draco their drinks as well. He went into the kitchen again and returned with his own plate, and own cup before sinking down on the couch opposite her. Apparently they were eating in the living room that night.

"Thank you." She said gratefully, hardly finishing before Draco was shoveling food into his mouth.

"Eat girl." Snape insisted, noticing that she had yet to touch anything. She frowned. Why they hell did Snape find it so hard to use her name? "Hermione- eat." Snape spoke softer this time, and she sighed inwardly. She could always purge it up, and it did look good. She took a bite of the lasagna and her head swam with delight. She had eaten at plenty fine-dining establishments, and yet she had not had anything nearly as good as the food before her. She ate with relish, but with manners. She had not eaten in days, and her stomach was grateful. She wasn't even worried about her weight right then, she allowed herself the pleasure of guilt-free eating.

"The bread is hardly burned this time." Draco smirked up at Dumbledore. "Good job."

"Oh yes, I do believe I am getting better at using these muggle devices." Dumbledore agreed, as if conversations with Draco were a common occurrence. "Though I do need more time to get used the toaster...I must admit it scared the daylights out of me when it pops up."

"No one ever becomes accustomed to it, Albus." Snape insisted. "It's just how it is."

"If you would just let be alter it with a few charms and the sort..."

"Albus, don't you think I have already tried such things?" Snape pointed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione had been taking care to be extra neat with her plate, not wanting to spill any. But she had lost her focus, listening to the conversations around her, and didn't notice that she had put too food on her spoon until after the sauce had landed on the carpet. She flinched, expecting a cruel berating from Snape but instead the man kept up with his conversation all the while handing her a napkin. She grabbed at the napkin and hastily made a move to clean the mess, only managing to knock over her cup of milk in the process. As soon as it had splattered on the floor she burst into tears. She had been trying so hard, and she couldn't even do something as simple as eat and drink. She hadn't waited for the berating, she took off. With a hurried pace she went to the library and found herself a little nook she could calm herself down in. She had wanted to go to her rooms, but they were further away and she knew if she went there she'd want to cut. She sniffled as she buried her face in her knees, hating herself for failing at a simple task. She could score perfectly on any test, quiz, or homework, but she couldn't do something as simple as eat? She bit at her lip, trying to compose herself so she could go back to the living room and apologize like a mature person would. But the more she tried to stop them, the more the tears fell.

000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000

Severus sighed as the girl took off. "We'll be back." He promised, giving Albus a grateful nod as the elder wizard cleaned up the mess. Severus didn't need to wonder where the girl would have gone, he knew where she was. He walked slowly over to the library doors, and stood for five minutes- wanting to give the girl some time. After the time had passed, he walked in and went straight to the exact nook he knew she'd be in.

"Surely a girl with your brain knows not to cry over spilled milk." He scolded jokingly, handing the surprised girl a tissue as he sat on the arm of her chair. He put a hand on her shoulder, still slightly uncomfortable. But he knew he wanted to make her feel better, the look on her face had been so similar to look on Draco's face whenever the boy disappointed Lucious- before Draco had stopped caring about what his parents thought. Severus didn't like to see that look of self-hatred and shame on anyone's face. No matter what anyone thought- he wasn't cruel...at least not that cruel. "You know, Hermione. If my food was that bad you should have just told me..you didn't need to throw it to the floor."

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice thick as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"So you admit it." Severus joked. "You think my food is awful."

Hermione's face started to turn red with fear and she started to stutter. "I..no- what I m-"

Severus shook his head. "Calm down, girl." He soothed. "I'm only teasing." He promised, handing her another tissue. "If you haven't noticed," He whispered, "I'm a bit nicer outside of Hogwarts." He put a firm look, his glare only half-successful. "But if you tell anyone, you will rue the day."

"Why are you being nice to someone like me?" She demanded. "People like me shouldn't make mistakes."

Severus's blood turned cold. Those were words Draco used to mutter. "Everybody makes mistakes, Ms. Granger." He promised. "I still drop a flask or two, or forget that I've left a potion unattended- even after so many years as a potions master." He took a deep breath. "And there are much bigger mistakes that could be made in life...you haven't made any of those yet. When I was much younger than you, I'd already made nearly a dozen of those mistakes."

"What kind of mistakes, sir?" She asked, blinking her watery eyes.

"I don't think you'll ever find out." He responded, not feeling comfortable enough to have that conversation with her...she wasn't Draco afterall. Nor was she in any danger of going down the same damned paths he had walked.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Mione. I told you I'd write to you all the time, regardless of how annoying it got. You're used to me bothering you anyways. How is life there? Are you okay? Is he treating you alright? I worry about you...you seemed really put out when Dumbledore gave you the news. Though I can't really blame you for that, can I?

The renovations are going mostly great, except for the day that the workers into the twins' room and stumbled upon a box of their pranks...Mum was none too happy about that. But they're back on track...and Dad's even thinking about adding one more room than planned!

Send word back soon, or otherwise the twins and I will find another flying car and pull another rescue mission. I know how much you approved of the last one.

Ron.

Hermione had smiled as soon as she saw the letter. Going into her room, she sat down and began her own letter to Ron...right after giving it a spritz of her perfume.

Ron. I don't think I'd ever get upset with you writing to me all the time, unless it was a bunch of those conspiracies about certain professors that you and Harry and the rest of your siblings like to invent. Though, I am getting used to those as well.

I'm okay...Professor Snape is actually being decent to me, and so is Draco oddly enough. Professor Snape hasn't said one snarky thing, and Draco hasn't said anything arrogant or narcissistic since I arrived. Neither of them are being super friendly and warm, but I'll gladly take this behavior over the ones those two display at school. I'm not going to lie, I was put out and I did feel betrayed when Dumbledore just announced I'd be staying here. But I'm getting used to this, I'd actually much rather be here than with my parents. I'd also much rather be at the burrow than either of these choices, but...

I'm so glad the renovations are going great! Your mum and dad really deserve it, and so do the rest of you. I'm sure it'll be nice to have more space, it'll most likely reduce all the squabbling between you all. Are the workers okay? They didn't get into anything too serious did they?

And Ronald, don't you dare pull another 'rescue mission.' Not only am I sure that your parents would kill you, as would Professor Snape, but I would too. And you know what I am capable of.

Hermione.

Hermione finished up her letter before heading into the owlery, much to her disappointment Ron's owl had left quickly. She was about to leave before Thorn squawked and took the letter from her hand, flying off quickly. Checking to make sure that her fingers were still attached, she left for her room. It was hardly seven o clock, but she was eager to be alone. And she wanted a chance to soak in that damn tub for as long as she could...Snape had said there were hardly any rules, but she wasn't sure if one of the few rules was a curfew and if that was the case she wanted at least a few hours of soaking time. She wasted no time going into the bathroom and to the tub. She struggled for a few moments, but finally managed to understand how everything worked. Ultimately she settled on lavender and rose scented water, along with purple and pink bubbles. Sinking in, she exhaled slowly, enjoying just taking some time for herself. For once, she allowed herself to relax and it felt nice.

-000000000000000000-

Hermione finally slipped out of the tub and toweled off, surprised to notice that it was already ten. Maybe there wasn't a curfew, or if there was, at least it wasn't an early one. Relaxed, she got out of the tub and slipped on her pastel pink nightgown before she noticed the sweater Snape had given her on the foot of the bed. Shrugging, she slipped it on, still amazed at how warm it was. She'd give it back tomorrow morning...of course she would. But it wouldn't hurt to sleep in it for one more night. Slipping under the covers, which were warm and fuzzy, she closed her eyes. If she was sleeping, she couldn't cause any problems. And truth be told, she was tired. Absolutely exhausted. She barely had time to daydream about Ron before she fell into a deep sleep.

-0000000000000000000-000000000000000000

Severus sat in his chair, drinking a cup of tea as he read from a book. He didn't like to wake Draco, his summer's and holidays here were the only chance the boy had to sleep in. Draco wouldn't wake until 9 or 10, and when he did, Severus would make him something to eat. If Hermione wasn't up until after that, well, he'd make her up something to eat as well. He didn't mind. He actually enjoyed the three hours or so of quiet time in the morning. He was allowing his mind to drift peacefully when a small voice sounded behind him. He turned to see Hermione, looking more rested than he had ever seen her.

"Good morning, sir." She smiled softly, obviously still uncomfortable as she clutched at her cat like it was a safety line.

"Good morning." He gave a curt nod, unsure of how to proceed. He didn't want to be rude, but there was no way he was going to coddle her. Ever. She was not Draco. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did...thank you." Hermione sat down on the couch, scratching at her cat's ears and taking great care to keep her long sleeves down.

"Awful warm out for long sleeves..." He drawled, raising his brows as her face turned pink.

"I...I-" She looked close to panic before she put a calm look on her face. "You're wearing long sleeves." She pointed out.

"You don't have to hide your scars here." He said simply.

She dropped her mouth open, unsure of how to reply. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

He shook his head. "No." He said simply. It wasn't anyone elses business.

"I suppose you want my knife?" She asked again, looking as if she believed he wanted her to give him her legs.

"If I take your knife, you'll just find something else to use, won't you?" He asked rhetorically. "Be careful, Hermione, it can get out of hand."

"Dad?"

Severus and Hermione both looked up into the stairwell to see Draco, still in his pajamas. The blonde moved slowly down the steps, obviously half-asleep. "Can we go out to eat?"

"Of course, but you'll to change out of your pajamas." Severus smirked.

"The demands never stop with you, Dad." Draco sighed sarcastically, before turning around to head back to his rooms.

000000000000-000000000000000000000-

Hermione waited downstairs while Snape and Draco got dressed in muggle clothes. She furrowed her brow. Had Draco called Snape Dad twice? Perhaps they were even closer than she thought...maybe Draco had only called Snape Severus because she was there and he had just forgotten this morning. She wanted to ask, but figured that certainly was none of her business.

"Hermione are you read?" Snape asked, dressed much the same way he had been when he had found her.

"Yes, sir." She responded, starting to wonder where Draco was. She didn't have to wonder long, before the blonde slid down the stairwell and jumped to the floor with a flourish.

"Really Draco?" Snape asked, not at all angrily.

"What?" Draco asked innocently, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans.

"Brat." Snape rolled his eyes.


End file.
